


Homewrecker

by EasyTiga



Series: EasyTiga's SPN Kink Meme Contributions [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Not between J2, Piercings, Rimming, Tongue Piercings, infeidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EasyTiga/pseuds/EasyTiga
Summary: SPN Kink Meme 2020, Prompt Fill 2Jensen with tongue and lip piercings rims the hell out of Jared.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: EasyTiga's SPN Kink Meme Contributions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023189
Comments: 5
Kudos: 66





	Homewrecker

**Author's Note:**

> Jensen's enthusiasm is borrowed from my own since rimming is one of my favourite sexual acts. And also, Jared's ass deserves to be worshipped.

So… His girlfriend wants to… Lick his asshole?

Jared's not judging, or nothing. He's aware that people enjoy that, giving and receiving, but he's never thought about someone's tongue… there before. At least, not until today when he had to think about it after Sandy suggested it to him.

Now, Jared's a clean guy. As far as cleanliness goes, he cleans up well, showers regularly, keeps himself in good shape and eats healthy. He has healthy, y'knows, is what he's saying. Would that make it better?

Why is he obsessing over this so much? It's not like she wants to peg him. Or maybe this is the prelude to that. Would he enjoy that? Jared doesn't know. Most of his sexual encounters have been, not bad necessarily, but mostly on the straight and narrow.

Get in, get out, hope that he's good enough to get her there.

And Sandy has been good to him. Patient, kind, understanding that he can get a bit too much inside his head. Like he's doing now.

Jared's always been a people pleaser, putting others first. It's not that he was taught to defer to those around him. It kind of happened naturally, he supposes.

As a people pleaser, he's already made his mind up about this. He can do it. He's ready for it, he thinks. It's not that bad. Not the end of the world. It's just a tongue at his backdoor. So long as he cleans himself up good and doesn't…, god forbid, pass gas, everything should go smoothly, right?

Right?

"Jay, what's the matter with you? Y'look like you've seen a ghost, man."

Jared snaps out of his daze and regards his roommate, hoping he doesn't look as anxious as he feels.

"Sorry. 'm a little distracted."

Jensen, his oh-so spectacular roommate who has always lent an ear to his problems, been there for him when he's needed him and bailed him out of more uncomfortable situations than Jared can count on two giant paws, crosses his arms over his chest and nods his head in way of indicating Jared should reveal what's on his mind, if he wants to.

"You're gay, right?" he starts, the epitome of tactful. Jensen raises an eyebrow, a smirk on his lips that says that's an established fact that he is indeed gay. "Right. So you've probably licked some dudes butthole before?"

"Multiple times. I've tasted the delicacies of France, Spain, good ol' Texan boys. I've sampled multiple ethnicities, not surprised to find out that a hole is a hole, no matter where you come from. Why?"

Jared's eyes catch the light bouncing off his vertical lip piercing as Jensen turns his head to stare out the window for a moment, tongue wetting his lips on his way back round, the gold barbell bracketing his tongue flirting with the ball below his plump bottom lip.

During their time together, Jared has learnt that it's best to just rip the bandaid off with Jensen. He's not one to stand around waiting for Jared to get to the point, even if he has done on many different occasions because Jared has difficulty getting the words out sometimes. Jensen hasn't ever had to tell Jared that he needs to find the point and stick to it. It's always visibly lurking in the bottle-green cylinders of his eyes.

"Y'know Sandy, right?"

"Your girlfriend. Yeah, I think I know who that is," Jensen replies, rolling his eyes. He's never been the biggest fan of Sandy, but he respects Jared's choice to be with her and has never once told him he should let her go, which Jared appreciates, not knowing how he would deal with something like that. "What about her?"

"She, um… Y'know…"

Jensen shrugs.

"'fraid you're gonna have to tell me, man."

"She wants to lick my asshole," Jared replies, to the floor, red dusting his cheeks and gooseflesh rising on his body.

"Okay. That's… Cool. You're expanding, trying new shit. That's great, Jay. Happy for ya'."

Jared shakes his head. "I don't know if I'll like it, and I don't want to ruin the experience for her," he adds, not yet ready to look up from the ground. "Can you tell me what it's like?"

There's a pause.

"To rim or be rimmed?"

"Both?"

Jensen sighs. "I've only had my ass licked once, for ten seconds. It wasn't for me. Sorry, dude," he answers, not sounding that sorry. He must not have liked it at all. "And if she's the one eating you out, tellin' you what it'll be like for her kind of seems redundant."

"You're right."

Too much time passes, and Jared feels compelled to lift his head up, where he sees Jensen chewing on his lip, like he's contemplating something. Jared can't help wondering what that could be, nor can he help staring at Jensen's mouth.

Before meeting Jensen, Jared didn't find his own sex appealing in the slightest, but Jensen is something else, he thinks. One or two of Jared's friends have confessed to him that if they swung that way, they would definitely take Jensen for a spin, and Jared can't say that he can blame them.

Even he has thought about what that could be like. Without any source material to draw from, he's not confident enough to fully envision it, though he will admit to having gotten an erection once after thinking about how Jensen's piercings would feel dragging up and down his cock.

Something he still feels guilty about.

"I could show you, if you want," Jensen says, casually, like he couldn't care less either way with a half shrug. "Might be a 'lil different because'a m' piercings, but the mechanics will be virtually the same."

Jared thinks about that, eyes drawn, once again, to the verticle balls, and then right to Jensen's mouth when he sticks his tongue out to show him, pointing to it.

"I can take it out, but it's a nightmare getting it back in, so I would really rather not. That's if you're okay with this. 'm more than okay with it. You've got a sweet ass, Jay."

"You like my ass?"

Jensen nods.

"I'm an admirer, yeah."

"This wouldn't be weird for you? I mean, isn't it cheating?"

"Only if you ask for seconds," Jensen teases, waggling his eyebrows. "I can't promise I won't get hard, or that I won't enjoy it, but I can keep my hands to myself if that'll make you feel better."

"It really turns you on? Eating ass, I mean?"

"Oh yeah," Jensen admits, shamelessly, licking his lips. "I love it."

Is this okay? It's not, like, full-on sex with feelings or whatever. It's a friend helping a friend. A friend helping a friend by tossing his salad so his friend will know what to expect when his girlfriend gets her face between his cheeks.

When you put it that way, it sounds confusing, like a jigsaw puzzle missing the last crucial piece.

There's no other way from him to know, though. It's not like he can somehow lick his own ass, and that would just be weird as all hell.

Jensen is here, offering his expertise on the matter. Jared can trust him because he's his friend. He's confident that Jensen would never take it to a place that Jared wasn't okay with. There's a mutual trust between them, they enjoy each other's company, and Jared would certainly consider performing some unorthodox favour if the roles were reversed.

"It's no pressure, Jay, really. Don't force yourself to—"

"Okay," Jared cuts in, clenching his fists and squaring his shoulders, trying to adopt a determined stance.

"Okay?" Jensen parrots, unfolds his arms. "As in, you don't want to do this, or?..."

"I just wanna be ready for it. So… Please, um, toss my salad?"

Jensen laughs heartily.

"When you put it like that, I'd be a fool to resist."

"Right. So… How do you want me?"

A line of thought seems to be passing through Jensen's mind, his teeth toying with his lip, and Jared's mind.

"Let's move to the couch," he suggests, gesturing for Jared to start walking. He does, nerves bubbling in his belly, like locusts working their way through consuming his insides. When they get to the couch, Jensen lies on his back, shuffles until his head is over the arm rest and he's staring back at Jared. "I don't recommend this for her because you're double her size and weight and will probably suffocate her, but this is how I love to do it."

"What, like, sit on your face?"

"That's the one," Jensen replies, indicating Jared should turn his body around. He follows the direction, praying to anyone that can hear him that he doesn't do something highly embarrassing. What if his bowels decide that he needs to, like, yeah—oh God, that's not something he'd ever live down. "Relax, Jay. It's okay. Just pull yours pants down and squat."

Jared breathes in and out, body already breaking out in a sheen of sweat as he loosens his belt, unclasps the button, pulls the zipper down and shuffles his pants and SAXX underwear down to his knees. He feels entirely too exposed, his ass hanging over Jensen's face. Fuck, he hopes he's clean.

"Tasty," Jensen says, and Jared blushes. "Mmm. I'm real sorry, man, but I'm definitely gonna enjoy this. Jesus Christ, you have a nice ass. You're wasted as a straight guy, I'm tellin' ya'."

"I didn't know you were this much of a horndog," Jared replies, hoping he sounds more confident than he feels. His body convulses then, wet, warm air blowing over his hole, making him clench. "Are you gonna…"

"Shush. 'm admirin' the view. Let me just look at ya' for a quick minute," Jensen soothes, and Jared twists his body and head to peer behind him, trying to catch a glimpse of Jensen's reaction. What he sees instead, is the hard outline of Jensen's cock beneath his sweatpants, something he definitely shouldn't be preening over. "Man, it is literally a crime for you to keep this work of art locked up."

Jared has never been spoken to like this before. He's had people give him compliments on his appearance. His eyes, dimples, height, bone structure. When he hears it, he lets it fall on deaf ears, a trained thanks ready to roll off his tongue. This time, his ears are wide open, and he has no clue why, his body heating up with every bit of praise that Jensen gives to him, saying how smooth and clean he looks, how he loves that Jared has just an edge of musk that really turns Jensen on.

Then there's a hand settled on his thigh and guiding him down. And then the skin around his hole is being kissed. It's soft, sensual, delicate, and for some reason it makes Jared feel safe. The motion of Jensen's lips running over his hole, teeth nipping the flesh of his right cheek, then advancing further to drag down from the end of his taint, over his hole and nipping his left cheek, is what stops Jared's entrance from sealing tight around nothing.

"That's it, Jay. Open up for me. It's all right. You're in good hands," Jensen husks, nuzzling against his crack and breathing moist, heavy bouts of air that have Jared tingling from the tips of his toes to the roots of his hair. "Just breathe, a'right. Stay with me."

Jared does as he's told, mortified that his cock twitches from Jensen's five-o'clock shadow teasing his nerve endings. He feels it, then, the first drag of the tip of Jensen tongue, straight across then circling his hole. Jared clamps his mouth shut, close to letting a sound out he doesn't have a descriptive word for, his cock filling out to half mast before he knows what's happening.

Jensen licks and licks, rough and quick, making sounds of enjoyment as he lathes over him with a broad, flat stroke that has his hand jerking up to seal over his mouth.

He nearly loses his balance a moment later, Jensen's lip piercing digging into his taint as the ball at the center of his tongue eases in through the gap. Jared clenches around it, and Jensen hums, and Jared feels it coursing through his channel, his hand dropping to his knee and pounding against the flesh as he groans.

Jensen keeps humming, sucking on Jared's rim, jerking his head to thrust the small ball in and out, his tongue hardening, pressing and pressing and pressing, and Jared curses himself for never trying this before.

"Oh fuck," Jared says, his words apparently spurring Jensen on to thrust even harder, head lifting, lips widening as far as they can go, Jensen's tongue slipping inside him, tasting him.

A throaty groan emits below him then, and Jensen's hands are on his ass, fingers spreading his cheeks, Jared's body lifting from the strength of Jensen pushing against him. He decides to start rocking his ass, earning a squeeze to his cheeks, Jensen's tongue retreating out of him, attacking his hole with quick, lingering swipes that have Jared's back arching and moans falling from his lips.

Jared looks down and sees his hard cock leaking between his spread legs, thinking about what that could mean. He stutters, Jensen's hands moving to his thighs, wrenching him down so his entire ass is covering Jensen's face, who's hungrily feasting on him, head thrashing, fingers carving crescent shaped grooves hidden among the fine hair on his legs.

"Jay, I'm losin' my damn mind here. D'ya mind if I jerk off? I'm only askin' as a courtesy, at this point."

Disappointment that he can't watch him, comfortably, shouldn't be the first thought that goes through Jared's mind, but it is what it is. Jared's hole clenches around Jensen's tongue, cock throbbing between his legs when he hears Jensen crash down on the sofa and the undeniable sound of a rough hand stroking a hard cock. Jensen's breathing sounds broken as he pauses in between bouts of vigorous licking to run passes up and down his cock.

"Fuck!" Jensen shouts, and Jared hears his cum landing on his shirt and skin, smells it in the air. He can't believe the thought crosses his mind about licking it up. What is happening to him? "Now you. Come on, I know you're hard, Jared."

As if to prove his point, Jensen's hand reaches between his legs and lightly grazes his cock, encouraging him to take himself in hand and start jerking as he fucks his tongue in and out of Jared's ass, swirling, pressing, curling the tip, driving Jared crazy.

He moans and gets a hand on himself, trying to match pace with Jensen's mouth bathing him in spit, stealing his focus again and again. Jensen keeps up a spree of encouraging, meaningless babble in the interims where he's not slithering his tongue inside Jared like a snake, catching the ball on his tongue on his rim and teasing the nerves, sending Jared into fits of stuttered moans.

His thighs spasm, his hand bracing on the back of his couch as he shifts back and forth, starting to fuck his fist. Jensen seals his lips over him, drags him down, smothering his face, pressing his tongue so hard against Jared's rim that his toes curl and his stomach flutters with need.

Jared's positive that he likes this. That he's going to want to do it again. But when he thinks about Sandy back there, giving it to him like this, he's not excited. He's put off, mind switching gears to envisioning what Jensen actually looks like right now. Spit-slick lips, saliva running down his chin and neck, his jaw working overtime to make space to push his tongue as deep as it can go in Jared's body.

He tunes in to the sounds of his heavy, deep, sexy growly breaths, rumbles transmitting through Jared's form, making him pant, sweat more, moan louder. He would be embarrassed if he weren't so turned on, feeling like a paid whore with the way he's screaming the place down.

In that situation, who's getting the better end of the deal here?

They already said that it's not cheating. Just a friend helping a friend, so would it be so bad to make it a once a week thing, if Jensen would be down for it? Then again, Jensen said if Jared asks for seconds, that's what would make it infidelity.

Jared doesn't want to be a cheater, but he's also never been more aroused in his entire life, and he's not sure Sandy could ever live up to the expectations that Jensen has dropped on his lap, or speared into his ass.

He feels alive, weightless, like he has nothing to be ashamed of, Jensen's eagerness giving him the confidence to let go, let himself feel. His hand flies over his cock, teasing his crown, twisting, turning, yearning while Jensen mouths, sucks, nips and lathes his hole with a hunger that rivals a bottomless pit.

The coil snaps then, Jensen's fingers trying to make a home in his skin the one thing keeping him in place as he shoots several spurts of cum across the floor, hole fluttering wildly, body nearly going limp. Jensen's hands push against him before he settles his weight on top of his face, apparently not yet done with going to town on him while Jared works on wringing out the last drops of his orgasm.

He's glad he agreed to switch to linoleum and cut out the carpets.

Jensen delivers a bite to each cheek, strokes his tongue over Jared's hole one last time and pats the side of his ass, indicating that Jared should get up.

He does, standing on shaky legs, too limp to reach down and pull his pants up. Jensen's arms come around his middle and his cheek settles against his neck, fingers sweeping over his navel, crawling underneath his shirt.

"You okay, man?"

Jared turns his head, stares at the mouth that just redefined his view on the way the world works, what he wants, what he needs—who he wants and needs.

He leans in. Jensen watches him, eyes tracking his lips. They connect, share a short kiss, bottle-green meeting fields of sunflowers, electricity channelling between them.

"Homewrecker," Jared says, teasingly, a breathy whisper.

Jensen laughs and invites him to engage in a long, deep kiss that confirms there's no going back from this.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. ;D


End file.
